Ain Eingarp
by Ilianka
Summary: Pierwsza miłość Remusa Lupina.


Remus Lupin przechadzał się po miejskim cmentarzu w Hogsmeade. Jak co roku 19 stycznia szedł na grób Niny. Był to najładniejszy grób w całej okolicy. Zbudowany z czarnego marmuru, z dużą płytą w kształcie nachodzących na siebie łez, gdzie wyryte zostały litery:

Nina Beckett

1962 – 1982*

Stanął obok nagrobka i potarł dłonią jego wierzch.

- Witaj Nino – szepnął, po czym zapalił zaklęciem znicz stawiając go w wyznaczonym do tego miejscu. Uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie i jak to miał w zwyczaju usiadł na małej ławeczce obok grobu i zaczął opowiadać ciekawe historie z minionego roku. Gdyby ktoś przechodził wtedy obok niego, mógłby usłyszeć jak to mężczyzna dostał propozycję objęcia urzędu nauczyciela Obrony Przeciw Czarnej Magii, szczegóły jego podróży z 1 września do Hogwartu czy opowieść o nici przyjaźni jaka połączyła go z Harrym Potterem.

Po godzinnej „rozmowie" Remus postanowił wrócić do zamku. Tegoroczna zima była naprawdę mroźna.

- Za rok tu wrócę Niny. Czekaj na mnie. Do zobaczenia. – powiedział na pożegnanie i odszedł.

Był to normalny dzień nauki, więc musiał prosić Minerwę o wyznaczenie zastępstwa na czas kiedy będzie poza zamkiem. Kiedy wrócił na lekcje szóstej klasy Hufflepuff i Ravenclaw był tak rozkojarzony, że nie mógł skupić się na tym co miał przekazać uczniom. Dziękował Bogom, że to była jego ostatnia lekcja tego dnia. Wypuścił klasę wcześniej i udał się na przechadzkę po Hogwarcie. Ten zamek zawsze działał na niego kojąco. Nogi same zaniosły go do zapomnianej przez wszystkich komnaty. Kiedy ocknął się z rozmyślań stał przed masywnymi, dębowymi drzwiami. Popatrzył na nie ze zdziwieniem. „Kierowałem się na błonia, a nie na siódme piętro" – pomyślał. Nacisnął klamkę, uchylił odrzwia i wszedł do pomieszczenia.

_Niska czarnowłosa dziewczyna ciągnęła go za rękę prowadząc na siódme piętro._

_- Nino, co ty znów wymyśliłaś?_

_- Cii… spodoba ci się._

_Uśmiechnęła się promiennie i szarpnęła dłoń Remusa mocniej zmuszając go do przyśpieszenia tempa. Kiedy stanęła przed dużymi drzwiami wyglądała tak zabawnie, że chłopak zachichotał. Dziewczyna weszła pierwsza do sali. Biała, marmurowa posadzka pięknie komponowała się z gotyckimi oknami. W pomieszczeniu stały duże, puste regały._

_- To była kiedyś biblioteka. Później przenieśli ja na drugie piętro. – wyjaśniła Nina._

_- Super. Ale po co mnie tu przyprowadziłaś? Niny ja się muszę uczyć. Za niecały rok mam OWTM-y._

_- Och głuptasku. – powiedziała z rozbawieniem przytulając się do niego. – Chciałam ci tylko pokazać moją samotnię. Jeśli chcesz, to może być również twoją. A teraz jeśli chcesz, to idź już i ucz się. Ja tu chwilę posiedzę._

_- Nino, ty też masz egzaminy. SUM-y są bardzo ważne._

_- Tak wiem Remi. – uśmiechnęła się. – Nie dajesz mi o tym zapomnieć. No to idź już. – roześmiała się wypychając go za drzwi._

_Od tego dnia spotykali się w starej bibliotece każdego dnia, a ich przyjaźń powoli przeradzała się w głębsze uczucie._

Remus rozglądnął się po pomieszczeniu. Jedyną zmianą jaką dostrzegł w sali było ogromne lustro ustawione w zaciemnionym kącie. Podszedł do niego by przyjrzeć mu się z bliska. Było tak wysokie, że sięgało aż do sufitu. Na szczycie bogato zdobionej, złotej ramy widniał napis: AIN EINGARP ACRESO GEWTEL AZ RAWTĄ WTE IN MAJ IBDO. Remus zamrugał szybko.

- Myślałem, że zostało zniszczone dwa lata temu. – mruknął.

Kiedy spojrzał na jednolitą taflę lustra prawie krzyknął. Odruchowo wyciągnął rękę i pogładził Ninę po policzku. Przysunął się jeszcze bliżej do lustra podziwiając swoje największe pragnienie. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że patrząc w to zwierciadło zobaczy właśnie ją, lecz w tym momencie obraz się zmienił i Remus ujrzał siebie i Ninę spacerujących po ogrodzie w świetle księżyca. Mężczyzna zwrócił uwagę na dwa szczegóły. Pierwszym z nich był powiększony brzuch Niny, wskazujący na co najmniej piąty miesiąc ciąży. Drugim szczegółem była pozycja księżyca na niebie. Była pełnia. Lupin otarł pojedynczą łzę z policzka i oniemiały usiadł na posadzce. Chwilę potem uśmiechnął się do siebie przypominając sobie ich pierwsze spotkanie.

_Sprzeczał się właśnie z Lily o wypracowanie dla Profesora Binnsa, co James i Syriusz skwitowali jednym słowem: paranoja, kiedy drzwi Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się z hukiem. Do sali wkroczyła Profesor McGonagall, a za nią grupa pierwszoroczniaków, którzy mieli zostać przydzieleni. Remus momentalnie ucichł i odwrócił się w stronę Tiary Przydziału. Kiedy stary kapelusz zaczął swą coroczną pieśń chłopak wodził wzrokiem po twarzach jedenastolatków. Zatrzymał wzrok na jednej dziewczynce. Miała krótkie, czarne włosy, sterczące na wszystkie strony. Uśmiechnął się na myśl o pokrewieństwie między tą dziewczyną a Jamesem. _

_- Beckett Nina. – zawołała McGonagall i czarnowłosa dziewczynka podbiegła do stołka, gdzie profesorka założyła jej tiarę na głowę._

_- Hufflepuff! – wykrzyknęła Tiara Przydziału, a Remus poczuł lekkie ukłucie żalu._

_Po uczcie powitalnej, wychodząc z Wielkiej Sali Nina wpadła na niego i na przemian przepraszając go i śmiejąc się z jego komicznej miny przedstawiła mu się._

Remus z uśmiechem na twarzy gładził taflę lustra. Szkło było zimne, lecz on nie zwracał na to uwagi. Nina pomachała do niego i pogładziła dłonią brzuch. Lupin mrugnął do niej i znów zatopił się w rozmyślaniach.

_Stał w sklepie jubilerskim i wybierał pierścionek dla Niny. 19 stycznia był dobrym dniem na oświadczyny. I chociaż były to mroczne czasy, on czuł się bezgranicznie szczęśliwy. Wracając do domu postanowił wstąpić do Szpitala św. Munga, by odwiedzić ukochaną. Nina była na drugim roku w Magicznej Szkole Medycznej i w tym miesiącu odbywała praktyki w Mungu. Kiedy aportował się do holu szpitala zastał okropny widok. Jedna ściana była całkowicie rozwalona, spod gruzu uzdrowiciele wyciągali rannych ludzi i próbowali im pomóc, przerażone pielęgniarki drżąc podawały lekarzom potrzebne przybory do leczenia ciężko rannych pacjentów. Gdzieniegdzie leżały zwłoki śmierciożerców, przy których kręcili się aurorzy. Otrząsnął się z szoku i pobiegł szybko na drugie piętro. Wbiegł do gabinetu opatrzonego tabliczką: Uzdrowiciel Lena Gaddy, lecz Niny nie było w środku. Przerażenie odmalowało się na jego twarzy, lecz próbował sobie wmówić, że nic jej się nie stało. Po chwili spotkał na korytarzu Lenę. Jedno spojrzenie w oczy __uzdrowicielki__wystarczyło, by Remus zdał sobie sprawę, że jest dokładnie na odwrót tego co myślał. Kobieta popatrzyła na niego smutno._

_- Nina zginęła ratując małego chłopca. Trafiło w nią zaklęcie uśmiercające. Tak mi przykro Panie Lupin. – wyszeptała i uścisnęła mocno jego dłoń. – Wszyscy ją kochali._

- Wszyscy ją kochali. – wypowiedział na głos słowa, które kołatały mu się w myślach. Spojrzał na zegarek i zdał sobie sprawę, że jest już spóźniony na kolację. Wstał z podłogi i rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na uśmiechającą się do niego Ninę.

– Jeszcze tu wrócę. – szepnął i wyszedł z komnaty. Wiedział, że dopóki będzie uczył w tej szkole, będzie odwiedzał tę salę każdego dnia.

~*~

* Rodzice Harry'ego urodzili się w 1960 roku. Nina była od nich dwa lata młodsza i zmarła pół roku po ich śmierci.


End file.
